Anchoring fibrils, a specialized type of extracellular connective tissue fibrils, were found along the basal laminae of cuboidal alveolar epithelial cells in patients with fibrotic lung disorders. These fibrils reinforce the attachment of the basal laminae to the underlying connective tissue.